Transformers Prime: You can't take me down
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: A small Story in which Starscream learns to better keep his big mouth shut ;) (Warnings: ArceeXStarscream, some tickles)


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HASBRO AND THE HUBNETWORK!**_

Wow, it's been en eternity since I have written anything about Transformers.  
I am not a Transformers Fan anymore, but sometimes I still get ideas and this is one of them.

And since I am a huge Fan of the Pairing ArceeXStarscream...  
(Long story why I became a fan of these two together as a couple)

 **Warning:** It's a tickle-fic  
So if you don't like it than don't read it.

And i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english.

And I would appreciate feedback very much :)

* * *

 **You can't take me down**

At first she hadn't like the idea of leaving a former Deception alone with three human kids, but Optimus had assured her, that Starscream was ready for this task.

It was about time that he spend some of his time with the kids.

Even Jack, Miko and Raf found this idea to be great and they didn't waste time to look for the Seeker and even Arcee couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Starscream had changed. Had changed to the better and she trusted him and she knew that he wouldn't hurt their human friends.

But she wanted to check on him and her friends and that's why she went into the small forest in which Starscream currently stayed with the humans.

Since he became an Autobot, life sure was more interesting in the Autobot base, especially when the Seeker started to tell them stories about his life as a Decepticon. Especially Miko loved to listen to his story, especially the ones from Cybertron.

The smile on Arcee's face grew and she shook her head with much amusement.

Miko could be so eager sometimes…

A loud shriek suddenly filled the air and Arcee winced, hadn't expected this at all and immediately every alarm bell inside of her started to shrill.

But her concern flew by as quickly as it had come, when the loud shriek turned into bright laughter.

Starscream's bright laughter…

Again Arcee shook her head and the grin on her face widened and only a few meters further into the forest and she saw what had caused this sudden laughing fit of the Seeker.

Miko, Raf and even Jack were climbing around on his stomach, wiggling their fingers over every sensitive spot they could find, driving the former Decepticon into hysterics and all the time they were laughing with him.

Starscream was on his back. He had his arms wrapped around his upper body tightly, his feet kicked out and he rolled around in the grass, all the while squealing and laughing and shrieking as three small humans tickled one of the most fearful Decepticons to tears.

The sight was so funny and so heartwarming at the same time and Arcee couldn't help but laugh along with him.

The betrayed look in Starscream's optics she ignored, as she stepped closer to them.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing to him?" she asked, with much amusement in her voice.

"Tickling him," was Rafael's short answer and Starscream snorted when he found the little sweet spot near his side.

"I can see that, but why are you tickling him?"

This time it was Miko that send her a wide smirk.

"He said that humans would never be able to defeat a Decepticon and we wanted to prove him, that he is wrong. And how wrong you are! Look at you Starscream: You're screaming like a girl when I do that, right?"

Starscream didn't even get the chance to answer her playful question, as a loud squeal left his lips and he arched his back the moment Miko's teasing fingers found another sweet spot in the center of his belly.

"AHH! A-Arcee! H-Hehehelp mehehe pleahahaha…PLEASE!" he shrieked and bucked and the humans had to cling to him in order to not fall off of him.

Arcee laughed again as he sat down next him, watching the spectacle with a wide grin on her face.

"Poor little Starscream. I have told you more than enough to not have such a big mouth. See what happened? If you mess with the kids they'll pay you back."

The Seeker would have growled, if he would have been able to, but all he could do was laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Hmm maybe I should help them. What do you think Starscream? I mean they haven't even gotten to your worst spot yet."

Arcee could almost feel the curious glances of the three humans and before Starscream could protest, she grabbed his arms and pulled them over his head.

"Try his wings," was the last thing the former Deception heard, before he was lost in a world of happiness and laughter, as thirty small fingers started to wiggle over the sensitive metal of his wings…

 **The End**


End file.
